1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rehabilitative device for simulating normal walking movement, and to a corresponding method of rehabilitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many physical incidents, such as stroke, phlebitis, muscular dystrophy, or injuries and ailments requiring extended bed rest, result in ambulatory deficits which must be redressed by physical therapy and rehabilitation.
In a number of such cases, one of the individual's lower extremities may be substantially weaker, less flexible, or more atrophied than the other. An example is a stroke affecting one side of the individual's body. In these instances, rehabilitative treatment is directed to strengthening and mobilizing the afflicted leg and/or foot.
Typically, the treatment of the afflicted lower extremity involves methods such as: walking between parallel support rails positioned at elbow or waist level while supporting one's weight manually on the rails; walking with a "walker" device (e.g., a four-legged support assembly which is manually advanced and leaned on by the individual during the walking process); or walking while being supported by a physical therapist, or other helper.
Each of these treatment means and methods has associated deficiencies which render them less than desirable for achieving the requisite strengthening and normalizing of the lower extremity.
When utilizing a parallel rail system or a walker device, or walking with the aid of a therapist or helper, the patient frequently has a tendency to move the weak leg by raising the hip and swinging the leg outwardly and forwardly without bending the knee, and to drop the foot without bending or flexing it. These tendencies are inimical to strengthening the leg and foot and restoring proper motive ability.
In addition, the parallel rail system is generally large in size, and is well suited for hospital or physical therapy center usage, but has little utility for home or out-patient use. Further, walker devices are often clumsy and difficult to effectively manipulate. Finally, walking with a physical therapist or other helper is also frequently clumsy, particularly when the patient is physically mismatched with the individual rendering assistance.
For all these reasons, it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a rehabilitative device and method for lower extremity treatment which is simple in construction, readily deployed, and highly efficient in simulating normal walking movement, for the purpose of strengthening and imparting increased mobility to a relatively weak or otherwise impaired lower extremity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rehabilitative device and method of such type.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.